


The Punishment

by Vee



Series: Teacher's Pet [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He starts on as gentle a tone as he can muster. “I’m sorry about this, Levi, but you are still technically here for a punishment.”<br/>A chill settles over Levi’s skin at the gentle words, as Erwin hopes sound doesn’t travel and that no wandering faculty members are traipsing through the halls so long after the final bell on a Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> You know, being so active on Twitter makes it strange to realize that some people might not know the way this works with me and Cat -- Cat writes Levi, I write Erwin, and then I stitch and edit everything together. So, ta-da!! Now you know.
> 
> Thanks for the, frankly, amazing response to this filthy little trashy A/U so far. Expect more, and keep the shameful ideas coming.

It’s probably an accumulation of missing assignments and his compulsive tardiness that land Levi in after-school detention with Mr. Smith on Monday. Passing wadded-up paper notes to Hanji during lecture probably didn’t help his case.

Erwin has become frustratingly attentive to him.

Levi attends the remainder of his classes for the day with a renewed and aroused energy, even jumping in his seat when the bell rings to signal the end of the day. He feels a small, nervous jolt as he opens Erwin’s classroom door, sliding inside silently and leaning back in the frame as he closes it behind. His bag slides from his shoulder, and he approached the desk where Erwin is seated. He has yet to look up at Levi.

“I’m here.”

“So you are,” Erwin replies, still looking down at the test paper in front of him.

He waits until Levi grows impatient and shifts to suggest as much, and finally looks up. He pulls off his reading glasses smoothly. “I don’t know whether to even bother with telling you why you’re here until you sign off, because I have so many options. Which have you settled on? Hm? Why am I keeping you?”

It would be difficult for him to seem less stiff and businesslike. He’s conditioned himself to this impassive, almost timid brand of discipline when it comes to his job. It helps keep his other side in check.

Twice, Levi opens his mouth to speak before shutting it again. He hasn’t been beckoned over yet but yearns to close the distance between them, so he steps forward and comes to a stop before Erwin’s desk “I’ve been disruptive,” he settles on, a little sullenly.

Perhaps he should have thought to fix his uniform prior to making an appearance. It might have put Erwin in a better mood.

“Or,” he adds with a twitching scowl, “this is a sex thing.”

Erwin sits back, the cheap school issued chair squeaking as he does, and pushes slightly away from the desk. His face is resoundingly incredulous as he considers Levi’s statement. “I don’t know, is it?” He says, but the statement is baited with a sneer, discouraging.

With an almost disgusted look, his eyes sweep Levi and make an indication. “You’ve come to class with your shirt untucked three times last week, and then today. You keep your top button undone. You’re here for dress code violation.”

“The top button is too tight,” Levi mumbles, linking his fingers behind his back. He feels shame burning just below his skin. He has no excuse for not tucking his shirt in, beyond simply saying that he doesn’t like it. At the very least, he isn’t in trouble because of Hanji. If that was the case, she’d probably have landed in detention too, and he hates dragging her down.

“Then you need to buy a new shirt,” Erwin says coldly, still a bit incredulous. “Or get one made,” he mumbles and turns back to his work momentarily, slipping his glasses back on. “You’re built thick for your height, so tailoring might help.” He doesn’t think too much about what he just said, and glances back up for just a moment.

When he does, he notices something else, and sighs with a shake of his head before looking back down. “Trousers are also supposed to be belted, which I see you’re neglecting as well. I know school isn’t a fashion show, but I prefer how you look when you’re following dress code.”

He leaves that statement as is and waits for Levi’s reaction while pretending to focus on his papers.

Levi isn’t entirely sure that the comment on his build was a compliment, and his mouth flattens into an unhappy line. The rest of the criticism he takes in silence, and he gives a small sigh through his nose when Erwin has finally finished talking. “Yes, sir,” is all he says in response.

Behind his back, he picks at his cuticles with his nails. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“It’s disappointing that we’re so early into our agreement and already facing a setback,” Erwin says, shaking his head lightly at the thought but focusing on nothing in particular. When he notices that the mention of this has caught Levi’s attention, he leans into that curve of conversation. “I don’t want to be too hard on you too soon, but you have to understand there are guidelines beyond just grades, to do well in school.”

“Guidelines,” Levi replies at a murmur, tipping his chin down a bit in his embarrassment. He’s been chewed out and torn apart by teachers before, even by Erwin. However, the recent developments in their relationship have put Levi in an odd place. It’s strange, to masturbate to Erwin’s voice over the phone and come to class two days later without a glance in his direction except during attendance.

Levi’s abject face moves with gentle nods. Erwin sighs. “Your apology seems genuine enough, so I accept it.” He hesitates before going quiet again, and finally decides to add, “I was almost expecting you to come back like a brat about this. Are you disappointed, maybe caught off guard that this isn’t _a sex thing_?”

After lifting his eyes finally to meet Erwin’s gaze, Levi tilts his head. “Do you _want_ me to be a brat about this, sir?”

Erwin’s voice goes instantly dark, throaty despite how soft it remains. “Answer my fucking question before asking me another one, Levi.”

He casually turns a paper over and places it face down in another pile, refusing to seem nettled, refusing to give rise until Levi’s taunts live up to what Erwin knows he’s capable of.

Fully taken aback by Erwin’s words and voice, Levi takes a half step away from the desk, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “I’m not disappointed,” he says quickly. His eyes are, unavoidably, drawn back to Erwin. “I didn’t know what to expect. Not disappointed, though. Maybe a little caught off guard.” Levi isn’t sure where all of his guts and aggression have gone, but he’s sure that the odd circumstances behind his confused hard-on have something to do with it.

“I can understand that,” Erwin says after a nod and a sigh. “If I have one habit, it’s being sort of a brat myself. I take expectations and turn them around, and I’ve been talking back all my life. It would be one thing to say I _like_ doing that, but it’s more like it’s become a habit. Regardless, you did break the rules.” He gestures at the desk directly in front of his. “You can sit down, if you’d like. I’m just going to be working on these.”

Taking a seat as instructed, Levi resists the urge to pull his feet up and curl in on himself defensively.

Erwin allows him a minute or two to calm to the idea that nothing else is going to happen before adding, easy as can be, “Did you enjoy the rest of your weekend? After we spoke, I mean.”

Levi tilts his head to watch Erwin with guarded eyes. “I didn’t think you’d answer my call.” He rubs the toes of his uniform shoes together to hear them squeak softly.

Remembering the outburst from moments ago, triggered by not answering Erwin’s question, Levi hurries to respond properly. “It was good, though. My weekend. I studied the work you left for me.”

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

Erwin becomes distracted once again by his work, or at least pretends such. In the brief silence that falls, Levi takes the time to admire Erwin’s features. A strong nose and a sharp jaw, bright eyes. He’s handsome in a way that Levi knows he’ll never be.

Erwin’s silence lasts until he says, “Wouldn’t have been nearly as interesting if I’d ignored the call, would it?”

Levi arches an amused brow at his teacher. “I would have just called again.”

A smile pulls at his lips. Erwin folds his hands over his papers and looks at Levi a bit more warmly, over the rims of his glasses that have started to slip down the steep bridge of his nose. “I actually had a question for you, and you’re entirely in your rights to not answer.” The distinction is an important one. “Are you a virgin?”

He doesn’t overly qualify the inquiry. He wants to see how Levi takes his meaning and deigns to explain himself.

The contrast between such a fatherly expression on Erwin’s face and the quality of the words that leave his mouth doesn’t escape Levi, and he snorts a laugh, shifting in his seat to cross his legs. “I haven’t been fucked.”

The novelty of taking Levi by surprise has worn off, to some extent. Briefly disorienting a boy unused to his methods of seduction was exciting just a couple of nights ago, but Erwin’s struggling now, oscillating between hot and cold. The new knowledge, though, is intriguing. Exciting.

“That’s… that’s good to know.” He hopes Levi can read the intent in his eyes before he pushes the glasses back up the bridge of his nose and clears his throat. Asking Levi whether he wants to be fucked is pointless; Erwin knows as much from the Saturday night’s conversation. It lends their current interaction an incredible edge of unspoken tension.

“Fingers, though? Toys?” No reason to beat around the bush. Discussing it in the classroom is more of a rush than Erwin bargained for. Suddenly he can’t stop.

“I finger myself,” Levi admits in a small voice. “But I’m not… old enough to buy toys.” He’s thought about it, though. He’s thought about something thicker than his own fingers stretching his asshole wide, filling him up to the brim. Erwin’s fingers would certainly be something he’d never forget.

Erwin’s cock, though, isn’t even something Levi can comprehend inside of him.

“Good point.” Erwin leans back in his chair and puts one arm up, resting the elbow on the back. He thinks. He looks down at his tie and straightens it, adjusts his glasses. “If I bought you something? Would you use it?”

Levi hasn’t realized he was beginning to slouch until he suddenly sits upright again, leaning forward at Erwin’s suggestion. “I’d use anything you bought for me, sir.”

Consumed suddenly by the thought of unsolicited photos being sent to his phone of and by Levi with an ass full of imitation cock, Erwin shakes his head. “But starting small is important. Never mind.” With a nonchalant shrug, he goes on. “I’ve just always found fingering oneself to be mostly unsatisfying and physically draining when it is.”

A pause. “Someone else, though…”

Levi finally rises from his seat and shrugs off his blazer, allowing it to fall back into his chair.

He walks around the desk slowly, giving Erwin time to command him away. Erwin does not, and only turns the chair to face him as he approaches, because he knows exactly what’s happening.

“Fuck me with your fingers,” Levi breathes, coming to a stop before Erwin’s desk chair. Levi places a hand on his arm. “Open me up on your cock.”

Casually, Erwin covers Levi’s hand with his, lifts it, and drops it away. “I’m not going to fuck you here, that’s not how I want you losing it to me.” He pauses, and smirks almost proudly at Levi. “You were just wanting for the suggestion, weren’t you?”

“I wasn’t waiting.” Levi watches Erwin’s face. “I just took the opportunity.”

“Fine, then; you just took the opportunity.” Though he wonders how restlessly Levi would have continued to sit in the opposite desk if he hadn’t given him one. Erwin offers him a gluttonous smile. He’s taken by the thought of having Levi on a bed in his mother’s house, getting him squirming and rutting his tight virgin ass back desperately with the privacy necessary to make it a memorable experience before fucking him to a useless mess. Their options being limited, though, Erwin is happy to do what he can for now.

Reaching up and around, his palm cups the curve of Levi’s ass through the unfortunately ill-fitting trousers and rubs thoughtfully. “You are going to lose it to me, though, aren’t you?” It’s a rhetorical question, almost maddeningly smug. Conquest fuels his libido and the taboo of it makes him shamefully hard.

Levi does want this man to be his first. He’s beyond caring where and how it’s done, but if it’s going to be with Erwin he’ll do as Erwin wishes. A tryst in the classroom isn’t entirely romantic, but neither is their relationship.

“I’ll lose it to you,” Levi says in a firm promise.

“Bend over the desk.”

Levi leans over and pushes his ass out, placing his palms flat on the work of his classmates that Erwin was grading.

At first, and for several seconds, Erwin just surveys him, since this is Levi from an angle he’s not been able to appreciate before. The gentle curve of his back makes the arch of his ass more pronounced. With a half-smile, he also notices that Levi’s legs are set just slightly apart.

Finally, he rises to his feet and lets the chair roll back to the wall, giving them room. Still looking down, watching Levi’s body move as he breathes slowly, heavily, Erwin paces behind him. It’s torture, staying his hand, not ripping into those clothes and burying everything he can inside of him. He can only imagine how Levi feels, and he can also only imagine how Levi _feels._ When he does reach in, it’s between Levi’s subtly spread thighs, to cup his balls and squeeze gently before feeling up the center and rubbing into the trouser seam.

The edge of the desk presses uncomfortably into the sharp jut of Levi’s hipbones, and he raises himself a little onto his toes to follow the firm touch of Erwin’s hand on his ass. His muscles clench in anticipation. This is new territory they’re wandering into, and Levi doesn’t have the capacity to be nervous. With his cheek pressed to the desk, he lets out a huff of breath and wiggles a bit.

“You’re a dirty old man, doing this to me in here. I’m gonna be thinking about it in lecture.”

“Of course you’ll be; that’s the fucking point. Like you weren’t already eyeing my crotch and trying to find the outline of my cock every time I stood up. Now you just have more to work with.” Erwin squeezes Levi’s ass firmly and leans over him, putting the weight on his back and speaking near his ear. “I have more experience in fighting off unwanted hard-ons, thought. Maybe I’m a dirty old man but it doesn’t make you less of a nasty boy who wants it.”

“Ah!” Levi’s knees falter for a moment, and he tilts his head to the side as Erwin breathes over his ear – pierced against school dress code, naturally. Nodding a little dazedly, Levi smiles, his fingers clenching on the top of the desk. “I’m your nasty boy.”

Erwin kisses the back of Levi’s neck and draws up again. “These pants are so loose on you, without a belt.” Pulling at them, Erwin finds that they slip right over Levi’s hips with only slight resistance. “Hm.”

The uniform has always been a problem for Levi; ill-fitting and baggy, he found it to be an ugly an unflattering thing. He’s more than happy to allow his teacher to strip it off.

Erwin wishes Levi could see the smile playing on his face and all the terrible mischief it implies. Humming on a quiet, excited sound, Erwin pulls the pants down to Levi’s thighs and lets them fall the rest of the way, appreciating the smooth skin of his exposed thighs and the pert ass outlined by his boxer shorts. His desire to see this boy naked is nearly enough to make him even more reckless than he already is being.

Without a word, Erwin slides his knuckles teasingly up the inside curve of Levi’s thigh and then flattens his palm just under the hem of the shorts, pushing it beneath the fabric to grip a handful of Levi’s ass. The skin is hot and Erwin wonders if he’s the first to even see him from this angle, especially when Levi gives him a short noise of delight at the contact.

His thumb wanders over to casually rub at the valley between Levi’s cheeks, and the boy jolts beneath him. He grumbles out a moan for Erwin.

Undoubtedly, Levi knows that Erwin enjoys tormenting him. Their encounters have been limited, and even as Erwin pulls his hand away, Levi is recalling the thrill of being on his knees for him.

“Nice ass,” Erwin says.

“Thanks,” Levi replies, breathless. “I do squats.”

Erwin’s eyes pulse up in idle consideration of this. He’s half-expected Levi to be a smartass about the compliment, which makes leading into his next move a bit more difficult. He starts on as gentle a tone as he can muster. “I’m sorry about this, Levi, but you are still technically here for a punishment.”

A chill settles over Levi’s skin at the gentle words, as Erwin hopes sound doesn’t travel and that no wandering faculty members are traipsing through the halls so long after the final bell on a Monday.

Levi is just beginning to twist to give him a questioning look when Erwin’s palm falls strongly across his unsuspecting rump, and he nearly screams. Never before has his blood run so hot. Erwin doesn’t hold back on the force of it, not even without warning. The lack of warning is the best part. 

Again, he does it. And again. Levi cries out and slaps a trembling hand over his mouth to muffle his pained groans and whines, but he can’t ignore the strain of his cock in his underwear. The sting of Erwin’s palm blurs into a terrible throb.

“That’s right,” Erwin’s voice cuts through the silence otherwise broken only by Levi’s whimpering breath.

Finally, he pulls slowly at the band of Levi’s underwear, as the boy mumbles his name pleadingly. To Levi, the fabric seems to scrape over his skin until he is exposed, and Erwin kneads the rosy spots roughly before spanking him hand-to-flesh, one more time. A short cry escapes Levi at the final smack.

“Do you want more?” Erwin leans down and his eyes only scan the empty classroom for a moment, his paranoia surging unexpectedly. He presses his lips gently to the sweet plump rise of Levi’s ass, on a particularly red spot. “Or do you want me to find your prostate?”

“I want you,” Levi blurts, his cheek resting on his forearm as he wheezes for breath. His tears smear on the desk, dripping from the tip of his nose as he uses his sleeve to wipe his eyes dry.

With one hand Erwin reaches over and grabs his work bag, fairly certain what Levi will have to say about that. It wouldn’t be easy to explain the bottle of lube inside a bag he carries into the school everyday, much less the condoms, but if pressed he could at least deny it had anything to do with a student. Until now, at least.  

Levi knows that his answer isn’t the kind of response Erwin desires, and maybe that’s why he hasn’t heard a reply yet. He coughs to steady his voice. “Find my pr-prostate, sir. Please?” He doesn’t peek as Erwin digs around inside his bag and goes about whatever preparations follow.

Fingers coated with lube, Erwin reaches between Levi’s legs again, silently feeling out the curve of his cock and fondling his balls, patient despite wanting desperately to put an image to the fantasy his mind has conjured. “When we’ve got sufficient room and privacy you’re going to sit on my face to let me eat this ass,” Erwin purrs, and rubs his long middle finger up Levi’s asscrack, slicking it temptingly. “First things first, though.”

He adds more lube – better to be safe than sorry – and smiles as a trickle runs down Levi’s thigh. “Tell me how you earned those spankings. Tell me how nasty you’ve been.”

His index finger squirms slowly into Levi’s tight hole as he asks.

“Oh, _sir_!” Levi clenches his hands into small fists, pressing his cheek flat on the desk again as he arches his back and rises higher onto his toes, chasing the slippery touch of Erwn’s fingers. His cock throbs, and a drop of precome slips down the underside.

When it comes to speaking cohesively, Levi finds himself struggling. His ass hurts, and he knows he’ll be tender when sitting for a day or two. “I, ah—“ He hisses when Erwin begins to push a single finger into him. “I’ve been a slut! I’ve been a slut for your attention.”

Without meaning to, he tenses up and groans. “I’ve been late to class. And, um, I’ve worn my uniform wrong.”

“I’m not encouraging you then, am I?” Erwin presses in further, relishing the noises he’s plying from Levi as he does. “You’ve got my attention. You don’t have to be a simple delinquent anymore.”

He leans over Levi enough to kiss his back, and breathes gently on his skin before rising back up. “All you need to do is ask me for what you want, now.” One finger moves lazily in and out, sucked tightly in place as Levi continues to tense. “Relax. Relax and ask. Take a deep breath, slowly, open up for me and ask me for more.”

Squeezing his eyes shut so tightly he begins to see bursts of colors, Levi does as instructed, taking a slow breath in through his nose and releasing it in a whooshing exhale. He rocks his hips with the unhurried thrusts of Erwin’s finger.

_All you need to do is ask,_ Levi repeats to himself. _Relax._

He takes another deep breath. “Please, Erwin,” and tosses a glance over his shoulder. “Please give me more.”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Erwin withdraws almost to the tip of his finger, and wedges the next one slippery and sure next to it. The gentle nudge has Levi exhaling and falling lax over Erwin’s paperwork. A whine escapes him and he finds himself enjoying the slick noises of his ass being worked open.

Erwin’s free hand pets Levi gently, watching his body wracked by confused, heavy breath as he pushes in, twisting tenderly inch by inch. It’s been so long since he’s introduced someone to anything sexual, so long that he has to remind himself to slow down, to be encouraging despite his instincts. There’s always time for the pain and submission, but more than anything he wants Levi to want it, to love it, to have something to beg for in the future.

 For obvious reasons, Erwin’s two fingers are much more stimulating, so much more to take than Levi’s own. He’s thankful for the desk that he’s bent over, because his legs wouldn’t be much use for supporting his weight without it.

“Just calm down,” Erwin says softly, and his fingers clench just a bit on the flesh of Levi’s thigh. He slides into the unbelievably hot tightness of the boy’s ass, and pauses. “Just be still for a few seconds and feel it. Does it feel good?”

“Feels good.” Levi clenches his muscles experimentally when Erwin holds his fingers in place inside him. “Amazing, how great putting things up your ass can be.”

It’s impossible to hold back laughter at Levi’s comment. “That’s one way of putting it. But this is the real fun of it.” Erwin’s voice turns low and mischievous, and he spreads his fingers apart only as much as Levi will allow, letting them be pulled together again by the force of his muscles only to crook the tips gently where they rest. Convinced that Levi can take him further, he pushes in almost to the last knuckle and beckons inside of him as he pulls back out.

A tight fist slams down on the desk, Levi’s knuckles turning white with the pressure. “Fuck, yes!” He can’t spread his knees any wider without fear of them giving out altogether. The burn in Erwin’s spread fingers is delicious in an unfamiliar way, and Levi is more than okay with it.

“Tell me to fuck you,” Erwin whispers, and leans forward to kiss Levi’s back again as he strikes a rhythm to drag his fingers in and out at until he finds the right angle. His forehead rests where it is, warm on the fabric of Levi’s shirt. “To make you come.”

“Fuck me, c’mon,” he pleads without a drop of hesitation. Levi wonders how hard Erwin is, and if he’ll get a chance to swallow him down after he’s climaxed all over his classmates’ essays.

He reaches in to squeeze the tip of Levi’s cock for only a moment, tugging on him just long enough to remind him what it feels like. The teasing touch has Levi letting out the loudest moan yet.

“God, I want to right now.” Erwin breathes in deeply and lets it out as controlled as he can, fingers lancing in and out faster, harder as he feels Levi opening up for him. “I want to slip my cock in once I get you nice and loose, to open you up wide and hear you scream for me and come in your ass, but…” He reaches forward and leans further, wrapping a hand around Levi’s mouth and laughing so he can feel the vibration on his back. “That’s a risk we can’t take here. Not yet. But you like that, don’t you? You like my thick fingers in your hot little boy pussy, yeah?” His whispers are fevered, hard and fierce and still somehow intimate.

Moaning again, Levi drops his head into his arms. He wonders how much of a mess he’s already made on the floor, from the precome dripping steadily from his cock. He’s always been a little wetter than other boys he’s messed around with, but Levi reasons it just means he spends less on lube. He manages to suck one of Erwin’s fingers into his mouth, pressing his tongue to the rough pad of his fingertip.

Erwin rocks his touch into Levi’s ass and feels a small bump there in the tightness and heat. Levi shudders, and Erwin presses and teases the spot with shallow thrusts, growling and testing.

A jolt of electricity shoots down Levi’s spine, and he stiffens for barely a heartbeat before he pushes the fingers from his mouth. “Please, please, there!” Levi begs, sparing no ounce of desperation.

“You’re _filthy_.” Erwin intones with another growl, moaning emphatically right along with Levi, feeling the tremors and reacting as if more than just his fingers are hugged deep inside. He rolls his own hips just to feel the friction as his cock jumps to the sound of Levi’s neediness. “Right there?”

No need for theatrics or changing the game; he continues right where he is, rubbing around and pressing against that spot under his fingertip, following it with the shifting of Levi’s canting hips. “You sweet little virgin thing, whose whore are you? Who do you belong to?”

_You’re awful,_ Levi wants to scream. He wants to say a lot of things, but instead he rocks back with renewed energy when he feels Erwin push his hips forward. He wants to be on his knees to worship the outline of Erwin’s cock, he wants to touch and taste.

Instead, Levi supposes he can settle for being fingerfucked until he can’t remember his own name.

“Yours!” He cries out sharply as pressure builds in his abdomen. “I’m your whore. Erwin, I’m yours.”

“That’s exactly right, that’s exactly fucking right,” Erwin breathes, and runs his hand lovingly over the dripping length of Levi’s cock. He weighs his options, and whether he wants to run the risk of having his dick out in his classroom, as if Levi being spread-eagled and quaking with his ass stretched on top of the desk is any less compromising. “Just come – I can say I lost these papers – just fucking come, Levi.”

The touch of Erwin’s hand has him wobbling at the edge of climax, but his firm order is the breaking point. Levi’s orgasm is intense enough to make him sob aloud, and he trembles and twitches when Erwin continues to rub his fingers firmly over his prostate. He comes like a stuck faucet and Erwin is pleasantly surprised, though he would never tell Levi he didn’t expect to draw such a satisfyingly devastating climax. Hearing him moan into the moment over the phone was one thing, but the rabbiting spasms of pleasure and release clamping his fingers tight is absolutely more than he bargained for.

Levi slumps bonelessly as wave after wave of pleasure moves through him, and as he whimpers into the aftershocks Erwin slows his hand, thrusting lovingly. The pulse he can feel in every inch of the boy’s body calms.

“It’s such a shame,” he pulls out of him and rubs the tip of his finger around the sensitive edge of Levi’s hole. “I’m hard now. What should we do about that?”

“Erwin, oh god, Erwin…” Levi can’t find the energy to cry out anymore, and he whimpers into his folded arms as he begins to slump, even as Erwin draws out his orgasm. He manages to straighten his back, despite the wobbling, and turns to face his teacher.

He blinks slowly with bleary eyes, his gaze dropping to Erwin’s crotch. “You could fuck me,” he offers.

“A sincere thank you would suffice,” Erwin says.

Leaning back against the desk, Levi finds the energy to tuck his cock back into his boxer shorts when he tugs them up.

A ruddy flush colors the boy’s skin bright red from his chest to the tips of his ears as he stares up at Erwin. “Tell me what to do.”

Lamenting the fact that Levi redressed so quickly, and that he still hasn’t had a chance to get a good look at his cock, Erwin palms the front of his own pants calmly. He watches Levi’s eyes as they predictably stare.

“You like my body, don’t you?” He asks, raising one eyebrow as he lowers his zipper and reaches in to massage himself. “Do you know I came so hard, looking at that photo of you, after our phone call? I came all over my stomach and just laid there tried to get up the nerve to take a picture of it and send it to you.”

It’s still not a directive. Finally Erwin sighs and pulls his cock out, lowers his pants enough to pull it more comfortably free than it was the first time Levi saw it.

“How about you suck it again, and we take this one step at a time?”

“I can do that,” Levi agrees a little breathlessly. His body feels like it’s held together by strings, his limbs loose and his mind at ease, even while his heart still races with rampant teenage arousal. He slides down to his knees, and with Erwin standing, it’s a bit of a reach to get his lips around the head of his cock.

He doesn’t remember it being this big, to be honest.

Through lowered lashes, Levi watches Erwin as he sets to work, one hand on the base of his shaft and the other lightly rolling his balls with thin fingers.

Erwin looks down on Levi and smiles, combing fingers through his hair reassuringly. “The angle seems unfair,” he notes, and though it pains him to break off he reaches back to pull his chair closer. Levi whines petulantly when he is nudged away.

Neither of Erwin’s hands is particularly clean, and having to touch his everyday things makes him acutely aware of this. “Hang on.” He interrupts the situation further by leaning forward to claim some hand sanitizer and a small sheaf of Kleenex from his desk. Levi’s impatient grumbling only goads him into taking his time. Levi is obedient, though, watching the way Erwin’s cock bounces with his slight movements in quiet fascination.

As he rubs his hands as clean as they can get for now, Erwin muses over the splattered and smeared mess of come on his desk and the floor below it. He tears his glance away and looks at Levi’s face, and then back to his own erection. “It would seem rude not to offer you a picture now. If you can keep it secret.”

He sits down, pants lowered to his ankles.

Levi rises to the occasion with gusto, resting a cheek on Erwin’s thigh while he pumps him firmly. He thinks about the offer briefly. “A picture? Take one and send it to me.”

“That’s hardly fair,” Erwin chides him playfully, and grabs the phone from the bag at the foot of his desk, nearby enough that he barely has to stretch – thank goodness. “Are you that shy to use your phone in my classroom? Besides, you have a better angle.”

“I wanna see what you see,” Levi hums, nodding the curls of dark blond hair at the base of Erwin’s cock as he slides his lips over a thick vein. It twitches beneath the ministrations of his tongue, and he resumes his dedicated sucking.

After a deep, appreciative breath and a low moan, Erwin knows he won’t last long, not with Levi’s mouth going like that. With one practiced hand he unlocks the phone and accesses the camera, framing Levi artfully in the shot, sure to add the perspective desired before getting the picture.

The click of the phone’s camera interrupts the wet sounds of Levi’s mouth and Erwin’s hard breaths, and he swallows around him deliberately.

“You look sexy as fuck, oh god.” Erwin takes three more photos before tossing the phone gently on the desk and actively watching, actively losing himself to the feeling. “Levi, god…”

His head rolls back over the top of the chair as he moans more throatily. He thinks about the fact that he is at work, in the school, in his own classroom with Levi’s young lips stretched around his fat cock. The taboo and the power fantasy surge with the physical stimulation, and he doesn’t even have the time to announce himself before he comes.

Levi catches the initial burst of Erwin’s release in his throat, and he coughs his surprise, leaning back enough to keep his mouth over the leaking slit. He swallows like the good boy he is, and he’s pleased to see that he avoided any come splattering on his shirt or tie when he releases Erwin’s cock and glances down to inspect himself.

“No mess,” he says cheerfully.  

Erwin can’t say a word, at first. The feeling of being sucked dry is, in and of itself, a feeling he can barely concentrate through. Besides that, he can’t believe Levi did it. He’d been considering how to approach the possibility, actually, of coaxing Levi into swallowing his spunk when the boy has his obvious fastidious hang-ups.

He seemed happy enough to do it, though, so after a shaky, hard laugh all Erwin can say is: “That’s… that’s perfect, Levi, that’s so incredibly good. Fuck.” He drags a hand over his mouth and blinks at the wall. “Fuck, that’s a turn-on.”

After a few moments of recovery, as his cock begins to soften, he reaches down to lace his fingers in Levi’s hair and tugs him gently up. “Now let me kiss that mouth.”

Levi’s eyes flash and he pulls himself to his feet with his hands on the arms of Erwin’s chair.

“I’m good,” he murmurs, sliding into his teacher’s lap, sitting sideways over Erwin’s strong thighs with his hands resting on his shoulders.

When he leans in to kiss Erwin, Levi is almost shy about it. He bumps his nose against Erwin’s and slides their lips together in an oddly chaste peck.

The sweet kiss is only enough until Erwin starts to consider the situation again. He’s convinced that there is no room for tenderness, no place for emotion, not even a slow and gentle kiss on the lips. It’s a shame, he thinks, because Levi’s skin is warm and comforting under his hands where he slides them around his waist, and he doesn’t jump or tense. It’s comfortable, and this scares Erwin so much that he deepens the kiss desperately, cleaning his own taste from the corners of Levi’s mouth.

Once thoroughly kissed, Levi’s lightheadedness turns to slow, almost overwhelming self-consciousness. As seconds tick by and Erwin’s thumbs rub rhythmically over his skin, Levi begins to grow nervous. He glances around. “Should I clean up?” He asks, alarmed suddenly by the mess he‘s left.

“No. I’ll get that,” Erwin murmurs against his ear, though under some other circumstance he might make Levi do some of the cleaning with only his tongue. Not here, though. Not yet. “You can go home now if you like, Levi.”

Levi nods and decides to slip away from the strange energy of the room, but not before mumbling a shaky, “Thank you,” as he steps away from Erwin’s chair.

His legs feel like jelly and it’s a little difficult to walk, not to mention the painful heat still stinging with every brush of fabric on his well-spanked ass, but Levi manages to make it to his desk in the silence and gather his bag.

As soon as he’s out the door and has shut it softly behind, a message chimes on his phone. Levi stops, actually grateful for the chance to adjust his the way the bag lays on his shoulder, and checks it.

Mr. Smith has sent all four of the photos to his phone, and immediately his already-wobbly legs nearly buckle beneath him. He closes the text window with a firm mash of the button and swallows hard, knowing he’ll probably have to take care of the new stirring in his pants as soon as he gets home, if not before his mom picks him up.


End file.
